yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 090
"Mind Game: Mai Vs. Marik, Part 1", known as "Mai vs. Marik - Duel of Darkness" in the Japanese version, is the ninetieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on January 15, 2002 and in the United States on October 4, 2003. Duel Recap *Before the next Duel, Joey brings up the dream he had about all his friends when he was knocked out in his duel against Odion. Mai asks him if she was in this dream but out of embarrassment, Joey lies and says she wasn't. Mai interprets this as Joey not caring about her. *The next Duel is Mai against Marik who is now Yami Marik. *Yami Marik enters Odion's room and is about to kill him (send him to the Shadow Realm in the dub), but he is called over to the Duel. *Shortly after the Duel starts, Yami Marik takes it to the Shadow Realm. Yami Yugi tries to warn Mai of the dangers but she refuses to listen. *When a monster is destroyed, its owner will lose pieces of their memory: Mai forgets about Téa. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Marik, Part 1 Turn 1: Mai Mai draws "Dunames Dark Witch" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1050) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Revival Jam" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/500) in Defense Position. He then activates "Jam Breeding Machine". While this card is face-up on the field, Yami Marik can once a turn Special Summon a "Slime Token" in Attack Position. If he summons anything else besides a Slime Token, "Jam Breeding Machine" will be destroyed. Turn 3: Mai "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks and destroys "Revival Jam". "Revival Jam" revives itself (1500/500) in Defense Position via its own effect. Turn 4: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards ("Jam Defender" and "Remove Trap"). Yami Marik then activates the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" to Special Summon a "Slime Token" (500/500) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then Sets a card (NOTE: in the Japanese version, Kaiba explains to Mokuba that the set card must be "Jam Defender", which allows Yami Marik to switch the target of all Mai's attacks to "Revival Jam". In the English dub, Yugi thinks this but doesn't say it. In the English dub, Yami Marik also stated the faced down card would render her attacks useless). Turn 5: Mai Mai draws "Harpie's Feather Duster" and subsequently activates it to destroy all of Yami Marik's Magic and Trap Cards. "Dunames Dark Witch" attacks and destroys "Slime Token" (Yami Marik 4000 → 2700). Mai Sets a card. Turn 6: Yami Marik Yami Marik Normal Summons "Melchid the Four-Face Beast" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Melchid" and "Revival Jam" in order to Special Summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Masked Beast Des Gardius" attacks "Dunames Dark Witch", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall", which halves the ATK of all of Marik's attacking monsters ("Masked Beast Des Gardius": 3300 → 1650/2500). "Dunames Dark Witch" then destroys "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (Yami Marik 2700 → 2550). This activates the effect of "Masked Beast Des Gardius", allowing Yami Marik to activate "The Mask of Remnants" from his Deck and equip the latter card to "Dunames Dark Witch". Due to the effect of "The Mask of Remnants", control of "Dunames Dark Witch" switches to Yami Marik. Yami Marik then activates "Remove Trap" to destroy "Mirror Wall". Turn 7: Mai Mai draws. She then passes. Turn 8: Yami Marik Yami Marik passes. Turn 9: Mai Mai draws. She then Sets a card and Normal Summons "The Unfriendly Amazon" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. "The Unfriendly Amazon" attacks and destroys "Dunames Dark Witch" (Yami Marik 2550 → 2350). Duel continues next episode. Trivia * From this episode until the end of the season, Yami Marik occasionally has phantom images of his face stretch away. This either could be a manifestation of his twisted personality, or the real Marik briefly manifesting in an attempt to get help. * This episode and the other two were first released as Dark Rage in the US. Changes to the English Version * Cut from the US version is a bird's-eye view of the Battle Ship flying along, as the announcer's voice says that the duelists for round three will be chosen in fifteen minutes. * Scenes of Odion and Joey being struck by the lightning created by "The Winged Dragon of Ra" are added over Joey's scene in the US version. * A shot of Joey clenching his fist is cut from the US version. * In the Japanese version, Yami Marik wants to kill Odion. In the dub, he wants to send him to the Shadow Realm. * A scene of Marik pulling a dagger out of the Millennium Rod and holding the point of the Rod's dagger over Odion's face is cut from the US version. * The dagger on the Millennium Rod is digitized out, and the Rod is made longer to copy its length with the dagger. It now has a flat bottom for this scene since the dagger was cut out. * When Marik is announced as Mai's opponent, Roland is mistakenly shown in the photo screen of Rishid's room holding the #4 ball, which is Mai's number. Roland is seen holding the #5 ball in the dub. * A shot of Kaiba thinking he'll watch the power of "Ra" is cut from the US version. * A spilt-screen of Mai and Yami Marik replaces a shot of Joey in the dub. * The words "DRAW TWO" on Yami Marik's duel disk is replaced with the number "4000". * A close-up of Kaiba is cut. * Cut from the US version is a short scene of Tristan saying this is like Yugi and Pegasus's Duel. * A shadow version of Téa being sliced in two by "Unfriendly Amazon" is cut. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * While Yugi and the gang are checking on Odion in the infirmary, Joey's left hand is missing. * Duke Devlin is first seen in Odion's room close to Tristan, but then in the scene when Joey understands why he was able to stand up in time to win, Duke isn't next to Tristan when it shows "all" of the characters in Odion's room in a line. However, Duke is there in a following overhead scene after Joey explains his dream. * In the Japanese version, Roland holds up Mai's number ball of 4 when announcing her opponent is Marik Ishtar, who is actually Duelist number 5. * As Kaiba explains he couldn't disqualify Marik for entering under a fake name as his contest was about skills and not names, in the overhead shot of the group staring at Kaiba, Tristan's skin is mistakenly brown. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes